


are you kitten me?

by pattersonszapata



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, i'll love you forever if you get the pun in the title, patterson being allergic to said cat, tasha owning a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattersonszapata/pseuds/pattersonszapata
Summary: Patterson gets home and finds a cat that isn't hers in her apartment.





	are you kitten me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching blindspot and Patterson being allergic to cats made me want to write this? I don't even know. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Patterson opened the door to her apartment, immediately taking off her coat and hanging it. She threw her keys in the coffee table and went to the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she noticed a black cat curled up on her counter. She most definitely _did not_ own a cat. In fact, she was allergic to them.

The blonde furrowed her brow and realized that she must have left a window open before leaving for work, because that would be the only way for a cat to get in her apartment.

“Hi, kitty.” She said in a baby voice, the cat opening its eyes slowly and looking at her with piercing yellow eyes. The cat meowed hoarsely and stretched before jumping on the floor and walking towards her.

Patterson watched with wide eyes as the cat purred and rubbed itself against her leg. A smile appeared on her lips and she kneeled on the floor to pet the black fluff. “Shouldn’t you go home?” She asked and the cat bumped its head against her hand, demanding more pats.

She played with the cat for a few more minutes and it was enough to make her allergies act up. She sneezed three times in a row and groaned. “Okay, time to leave.” She told the cat and picked it up, putting it outside the window and closing it.

This is why she couldn’t even _dream_ to have cats: her eyes were red, her nose was running and her skin was starting to itch. She loved those little balls of fluff, but far away from her.

Patterson went to the bathroom and opened her cabinet to get her allergy drugs. She took them before stripping out of her clothes and taking a long, hot shower. She sighed in contentment when the water hit her skin and proceeded to clean herself.

She wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to her bedroom, putting on her pajamas and laying down. It had been a long day and the medication was making her drowsy. The blonde curled up underneath the covers, sighing tiredly and within minutes she was fast asleep.

The alarm beeped loudly the next morning, waking Patterson from her dreamland. The blonde stretched slowly, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes before getting up. She did her morning routine before getting dressed for work and having breakfast.

At 7:30am, she left her apartment, not noticing she had left the window open _again_ and that certain neighborhood would probably show up.

* * *

 

When Patterson got home that evening, she went to the kitchen to cook some dinner to herself, glad that the day was _finally_ over and she had some time to read before it was her bedtime.

After showering, the blonde headed towards her bedroom; she was more than ready to put on some comfy clothes and finish her book. That was before she spotted the same black cat from yesterday sleeping on her bed.

“Not again.” Patterson groaned and face palmed. In her hurry to get to work, she forgot to close the living room window and now her new friend was back. “I’m going to have to change my sheets.” She whined and picked up the sleepy cat.

“Let’s get you home, little fella.” The woman said, scratching the animal between its ears and smiling when she heard it purr. She placed him outside her window once again and closed it. Thankfully, it was a Friday night, which meant she could sleep in the next morning. She could use the extra sleep.

Patterson sneezed and whimpered. “Not again.” She sighed as she undid her bed and got some clean sheets.

* * *

 

The next morning, Patterson woke up with the sun shining in her face. She had read three pages of her book before the medication kicked in and sent her unconscious. The blonde got up from her bed, dragging herself to the kitchen to brew some coffee and eat something.

She sat down on the kitchen table, taking a long sip of coffee and closing her eyes as the liquid warmed her throat. Once she was done with breakfast, she went to the living room to watch TV and then she heard it.

A meow. A _loud_ meow right outside her window.

Patterson looked at the new source of noise and the same black cat from the past two days was there. It was begging to be let inside.

“Nope. Not today.” Patterson shook her head and the cat meowed once again, its tiny paws touching the glass as if it were trying to open it. “Sorry, buddy.” She said apologetically, chuckling quietly when she realized she was talking to an animal.

She continued to watch TV, doing her best to ignore the cat’s meows but it was hard. This black cat was insistent and it _wanted_ to get into her apartment. Still, not today. Patterson didn’t want to deal with her allergies today.

“Luna!” The blonde heard a female voice call and suddenly, the cat in her window was gone. She knew two things: the black cat was female and it was, indeed, her neighbor’s cat.

Later that afternoon, the meowing was back. Patterson sighed as she looked away from the game she was playing and saw those yellow eyes staring back at her. She needed to talk to her neighbor about her _overfriendly_ cat.

* * *

 

The blonde rang her neighbor’s doorbell and clenched her fists anxiously. The door opened revealing a _beautiful_ brunette with olive skin and warm brown eyes.

“Um, hi?” The brunette asked with a confused smile and looked the blonde up and down.

“Hi.” Patterson said nervously. “I… Uh, I’m your neighbor. Patterson.” She said and held her hand out for her to take.

“Tasha.” The brunette answered in amusement and shook the blonde’s hand. She didn’t understand why the other woman was there, but she was cute and she was enjoying making her nervous. It was quite charming, if she was honest.

Patterson could swear she felt a jolt of electricity running through her at the touch. “Is the black cat yours? Because, I swear, she keeps coming over to my apartment and sleeping on my furniture when I leave my window open, which would be totally fine if I wasn’t allergic, but the thing is, I _am_ allergic and even though she is cute and really friendly, she makes me sneeze and get a really bad allergy reaction.”

Tasha bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the blonde’s ramble. “Yeah, Luna is mine.” She said and smiled. “And I get it. Not too many people would like to see a strange cat in their houses, but I guess you’re not like everyone else.”

Patterson blushed and chuckled quietly. “Well, yeah. I like cats even though my body doesn’t seem to like them. But, um, is there anything I can do to keep Luna away from my apartment?” She asked and furrowed her brow.

Tasha leaned against the door and pursed her lips. “The best way to keep her out is keeping your window closed.” She said and looked up at the other woman. “That’s probably not the answer you were looking for but Luna likes to wander around. And I think she likes _you_ , that’s why she keeps coming back.”

The blonde’s lips curled upward and she nodded. “I understand.” She said softly. “I’ll just have to keep my window closed from now on them.” She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

Tasha joined the blonde, laughing quietly and looked down when she felt something rub against her legs. “Speaking of the devil.” She teased, bending down to pick up the cat.

Patterson watched the other woman and her cat with a small smile. It was clear that Tasha loved Luna as much as Luna loved her. The cat was rubbing her face against Tasha’s chin and the brunette was smiling widely.

“She really likes attention, doesn’t she?” Patterson asked, her eyes locking with the brunette’s.

“She does.” Tasha replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Luna’s head and putting her inside her apartment before closing the door. “I found her two years ago on my way home. She was crying inside a box in an alley and I just… couldn’t leave her there.” She shrugged and leaned back against the door.

Patterson nodded in understanding, her heart fluttering in her chest. Hearing that made her soften because the brunette had saved Luna and now the beautiful black cat had a home and was loved. “That was really nice of you.” She smiled and reached out to squeeze the woman’s arm.

Tasha ducked her head as she smiled then bit her lip and looked up at Patterson. “It was the least I could do.” She shrugged, looking at the hand on her arm. “I’ve moved here a month ago and how have we met just now? I’m sure I would remember a pretty woman like yourself.” She flirted, smirking at the light red tint covering Patterson’s cheeks.

“You can thank Luna for that.” Patterson teased, her smile getting bigger when the other woman placed her hand over hers. “If it weren’t for her, who knows when we would have met?”

“My cat has more game than I do.” Tasha scoffed and smiled. “Thanks, Luna.” She said and both women laughed when they heard a loud meow coming through the closed door.

They both stood there, still holding hands and smiling at each other. “Would you like to get something to eat?” Tasha asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yes, I’d love to. We can order take out and watch something?” Patterson suggested with an arched eyebrow.

“Sounds perfect.” Tasha nodded. “In your apartment because you’d probably die in mine. Too much cat hair _and_ a big cat.” She laughed and squeezed Patterson’s hand.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes as she laughed and hummed in agreement. “It’s true though.” She said with a shrug.

The two women walked into Patterson’s apartment, feeling like something could blossom between them because Luna, the great matchmaker, had brought them together.


End file.
